Roadside Assistance
by aemg14
Summary: Weiss lives a cold, quiet, and lonely life. That is, until engine trouble brings a boisterous blonde strutting into it, fixing cars, and maybe even managing to put the shattered pieces of the Ice Princess's life back together. Little does Yang know that Weiss is prepared to give as much as she receives.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Weiss Schnee married for love. She loved Neptune. She really did. But not in a way a wife should love a husband. They had known each other since birth, the Vasilias family owning more than half of the nuclear power plants in Remnant. They attended all the same parties and business functions, and soon came to know each other very well. It surprised no one when they started dating in boarding school. It also didn't surprise Weiss when Neptune came to her in tears asking if she would pretend to be his girlfriend so he wouldn't have to come out to his father. It didn't surprise Weiss when Neptune asked her to marry him for the same reason. Her father allowed her to do so because of the amount of nuclear power plants the Vasilias family owned almost rivaled the amount of dust factories the Schnees ran. It was a beneficial marriage for all. Weiss and Neptune married their high school sweethearts, and the Schnee/Vasilias partnership was born, just small enough not to be considered a monopoly.

Weiss and Neptune lived like siblings for 3 wonderful years in Vale. They both were learning the family business from their fathers and enjoying their time together. That is, until both fathers died of heart-attacks, both stress-induced. It terrified Neptune into hiring two new CEO's, without consulting Weiss, and suddenly the pair of them were figure heads, not truly running the company, but never completely away from it.

Neptune and Weiss chose to spend their free time very differently. Neptune began to buy muscle cars every other week, having fun with them, and then selling them to a worthy buyer a month later. Weiss took to reading every book she could get her hands on. And when you're worth over 47 billion lien, you could get your hands on A LOT of books. Free of his father's watchful eye, Neptune began to catch the attention of several young men, while Weiss began to capture the attention of antique bookstores. At first, Weiss cautioned Neptune that traversing the streets with the flavor of the month would come back to bite him in the ass, but eventually, she realized that he could handle himself and he never got caught. Neptune suggested she come with him to some of the bars he frequented, and she did at first. None of the men there seemed to catch Weiss's attention, and eventually all the bars did were give her a massive headache, the EDM getting to her quicker than whatever she was drinking. So Weiss stayed at the elephantine Schnee mansion, reading books, chatting with servants, fencing, and painting, while Neptune had his fun with whatever boy fell victim to his charms.

Their relationship began to resemble that of an extroverted brother and an introverted sister. Neptune would come to Weiss with relationship problems, Weiss would advise as him as best she could, and it would repeat. Weiss threw herself into her fencing passions, and soon became obsessed. No person could ever be more interesting than her books. No one could ever make her feel as good as it felt to land a hit on her opponent. She began to enter fencing tournaments around Vale, but they became too trivial. Weiss had worked herself to the bone ever since she had received the scar over her left eye. She would be sure nothing like that ever happened again.

Now and then she would leave the mansion to go on a drive around town, or to run an errand for Neptune. Today was one of those times. She left the house to go to a car dealership in downtown Vale. She could have sent one of the servants out, but she wanted to get a new book from her favorite bookstore, the Page Turner. She grabbed her keys and sunglasses and headed out the front door, inhaling a large breath of fresh summer air.

Weiss got into her car and started the 5 minute drive down the mansion's driveway and headed onto the highway to get back into town. No less than ten minutes later however, did the front of her car start to smoke and alarming noises began to come from the engine. She signaled right and pulled over to the side of the highway, got out of her car and popped the hood. The engine was smoking, but she had no idea what was wrong. Just as she was about to call Neptune for help, an obnoxiously yellow pickup truck pulled up behind Weiss's car and the door flew open.

Out hopped the most vibrant women Weiss had ever laid eyes on. She was tall, her legs almost twice as long as Weiss's. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts, a yellow sleeveless tank top and extremely worn timberland boots. The mane of golden blonde hair that cascaded down her back reached far below her shoulders. It was so bright and bold that is seemed to be made out of the sunlight itself. The woman wore a pair of aviator sunglasses and the kindest smile Weiss had ever seen.

But the thing that drew Weiss's attention immediately was the woman's right side. From the elbow down on her right arm was completely made of sleek metal that glinted in the light. It appeared to be totally functional, as the woman raised the prosthetic limb and waved to greet her.

"Hi there! Need some help?" said the woman, gesturing to Weiss's car.

Weiss's retort that she "would be perfectly fine on her own, thank you very much" died on her tongue. She could only manage a small nod, the woman quite literally leaving her speechless. The woman however, wasn't fazed at all. She smiled and made her way over to the car, pushing her glasses up onto the top of her head. Weiss managed to contain the small gasp that almost escaped her lips. She was wrong about the woman; the most remarkable thing about her wasn't her arm, but her eyes. She had the most gorgeous lilac eyes, and the fact that Weiss got lost in them for a few blissful moments confused the hell out of her-

"Um, Miss?"

The woman had asked her a question, Weiss hadn't been paying any attention…."I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Weiss asked politely, cursing herself for giving such a bad first impression.

"Oh, I just asked when the last time you got your oil changed was?" asked the woman.

"My...oil…?" Weiss repeated, "I, um, I don't think I've ever gotten it changed." Why was she stuttering? She had stared down multiple business tycoons, why was this wild-haired person giving her so much trouble?

"Well, it might just be time to do that! I have a spare filter in the truck that should get you at least to the auto-shop, I can do a quick change, but we need to flush all the gunk you have in your engine out right away, Miss Schnee" the woman said with the utmost certainty, as if she was telling Weiss that the sky was blue.

"How did you know my name?" Weiss asked, with a bit more bite than intended. She was still busy trying to figure out why she was secretly wishing for the woman to call her by her first name to keep any of the her usual coldness out of her tone.

"Please, ice blue eyes, white hair, crazy expensive car, you've got to be a Schnee," said the woman, smiling. "Am I wrong?"

"No, it's just that not many people know me, they mostly know my father…" Weiss trailed off, thinking about her father was still painful, "but, I don't believe I know your name?"

"Yang Xiao Long," said the woman, putting the prosthetic hand on her hip and sticking her left hand confidently out to shake Weiss's

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Xiao Long, I-"

"Whoa, whoa. Ms. Xiao Long is my father," teased the blonde, "Please, call me Yang," said the woman, still wearing a dazzling smile.

"Alright... _Yang,_ you'd be doing me a great service if you helped me get my car back in working order, my husband says I should only go to the Sun Dragon auto-shop, do you know where that is?" Weiss stated in the most business-like manner she could manage. This women, this Yang, was the most confusing thing Weiss had ever encountered...and yet she was enjoying the sensation of butterflies in her stomach for whatever reason.

Yang laughed, the sound only contributing to Weiss's confusion for wishing that she could hear it again. "Yeah I know where it is, my sister and I run it, it's only 10 minutes from here. Let me change your filter and we can get going," said the blonde, turning and walking over to her truck.

Within 15 minutes, Yang had drained the excess oil out Weiss's tank, and replaced the filter, with only a single spot of oil on her yellow tank top to show for it.

Weiss then got back into her car, and followed the blonde into town to the auto-shop. Yang pulled into a spot labeled "employees only" and got out of her truck. She gestured for Weiss to pull into the garage and entered through a side door. Weiss had never been in an auto-shop before, but could tell at first glance that this one was distinctly unique. The walls alternated between yellow and red, and while most of the garage was dedicated to machinery that Weiss could only guess the function of, there was a small area in the corner that looked a lot like a break room. There was a large and comfortable looking couch, several bean bags and a tv with a small gaming rig attached. There was a woman sitting on the ground less than a foot away from the TV with a controller in her hands and her tongue slightly sticking out in concentration. She was wearing mechanics overalls, with the top peeled down to reveal a red tank top underneath.

"Rubbles! I need one of the old containers, and if you could throw a spare filter in the truck, that'd be great" Yang called to the woman. She turned to Weiss, jabbing a thumb over shoulder. "That's my little sister Ruby, she's not one for much conversation when she gets on a roll in Mario Kart." She turned and called over shoulder, "Ruby! I need your help!"

"YANG YOU MADE ME LOSE MY LEAD" Ruby wailed in response. Yang rolled her eyes and went to fetch the container herself. She returned to Weiss standing awkwardly in the middle of the shop, looking extremely out of place.

"Here," Yang offered, pulling up a chair for the smaller girl, "you can sit here, this'll only take a few minutes." With that, Yang strutted over to Weiss's vehicle, grabbed a creeper, and slid under the car. Weiss heard a popping noise, then the sound of liquid hitting the bottom of the container. A few minutes later, the blonde emerged from underneath the car with a full container and oil smudged adorably across her left cheek.

...wait, "adorably"?

She smiled at Weiss, then went back around to the front of the car. Yang began to pour oil into the engine, and Weiss couldn't help but think about her current predicament. Why was she noticing all these things about Yang? Why did she get butterflies when the blonde looked at her? Why did those lavender eyes looking into her own make her feel things none of the stuck up boarding school boys had be-

Wait, the beautiful eyes were looking at her. Yang's mouthed had moved, Weiss had missed the question again. And judging by the amused look on the blonde's face, Yang had noticed Weiss was staring.

"Like what you see Ms. Schnee?" Yang teased.

"Excuse me you- you brute! I...I must have been...a bit distracted for a moment." Weiss finished with a blush. _'Dear Lord...I'm attracted to her…'_ Weiss finally came to the conclusion that was about as obvious as the rainbow flag hung proudly outside the auto-shop.

Yang threw her head back and laughed, causing a small smile to reappear on Weiss's face. "I was only joking, I just asked if you could start your car, it needs to run for a minute."

Weiss nodded, stood up carefully, and walked over to the car. She turned the engine over and when Yang made a cutting motion, turned it off again. Weiss got out of the car and started to walk around to the front, when she stepped directly on top of the creeper She let out a surprised yelp and felt herself falling, but before she felt the unforgiving cement floor of the garage connect with her body, Weiss felt a pair of arms around her, one slightly cold and the other _extremely_ warm, and the sensation was enough to send blood rushing to her cheeks. Yang had caught her at the last minute, and they were now in a bit of a compromising position, the blonde holding tightly onto the smaller girl, their bodies only a few inches away.

Weiss blinked rapidly and studied Yang's face for a moment, and saw a blazing look in the blonde's eyes that wasn't there before. Yang licked her lips nervously, the motion bringing Weiss's attention to her mouth. Her blush deepened and she felt the overwhelming urge to lean in and-

"Alright Yang, what do you need?" a voice called from the other side of the car.

In an instant, Weiss was again standing upright and Yang was several feet away back to work on the engine. Not before Weiss noticed a blush spread across the still oil-smudged face though. She was sure her own face turned an even deeper shade of red, and turned away for a moment to compose herself.

"Oh, now you wanna help? Tell me, how many times did you have to get your butt kicked by the CPUs before you decided that I was worth your time?"

"YOU CAN ONLY BEAT THEM BECAUSE YOU'RE PART CYBORG AND YOU KNOW THAT," Ruby accused, dramatically pointing a finger at her older sister.

"What are you talking about, I was kicking butt since that game came out, Rubbles," Yang teased, using her metal arm to throw Ruby easily into a playful headlock, ruffling her hair. She laughed as Ruby pushed her off, huffed and straightened her hair.

"Um...hello." Ruby said shyly, after noticing Weiss for the first time.

"Oh, sorry! Rubes, this is Ms. Schnee, her car broke down when I was on the way to the bakery, so I helped her get back here", Yang stated.

"You didn't make it to the bakery!? You promised me cookies!" Ruby pouted and crossed her arms, and Weiss couldn't help but stand there dumbfounded as a grown woman suddenly looked like a six year old getting denied dessert after dinner.

"Ah don't worry squirt, you'll get your cookies, helping people comes first though, remember?" Yang said, ruffling Ruby's hair again. "Do you mind throwing a filter into the truck though, I used my spare to help Ms. Schnee."

"Weiss."

"What?" The sisters spoke at the same time, turning to look at the white-haired girl in question, the sudden outburst unexpected by all of them.

Weiss felt a burning in her cheeks, but responded anyway. "It's...it's Weiss. We've been properly acquainted, so...it's only fair that you call me Weiss."

Yang stared for a few more seconds, before breaking out into a bright grin "Alright." Ruby still looked confused, but shrugged and turned to get another filter for Yang. The blonde was still staring at Weiss before the girl cleared her throat.

"So is everything alright with the car?" Weiss asked carefully, not wanting to waste Yang's time, but most definitely not wanting to leave.

"Not yet, you've got to drive the car around the block a couple times just to make sure the oil's settled. If it's fine you can drive on back home, if not, come back here and we'll fix her up." Weiss still looked unsure, not entirely comfortable with driving around a car that had just had engine troubles.

Yang picked up on this and crossed to Weiss. "Tell you what, I'll give you my number. If anything happens while you're out and about, give me a call, I'll come pick you up."

Weiss stood stunned for a moment contemplating her options. She wanted the blonde's number, but didn't want _her_ to know that. Before she could stop herself she stated coldly "I'm sure I'll be fine, I can handle a little car trouble."

Yang laughed and put her hand on her hip, "An independent Ice Princess, I can respect that. Still. You never know." Weiss sighed, pretending that this was a huge inconvenience, and handed her phone to Yang. The blonde punched her number in and handed it back with a wink.

Weiss felt her cheeks heat up again, so she turned and got back into her car, backing it out of the garage. She was about to drive away when she stopped and rolled her window down.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked Yang out the window, already pulling out her purse.

"Don't worry about it, this one's on the house," Yang said easily, waving away Weiss's offer. Weiss froze. She had been alive for 27 years. Never, in all of that time, had anyone turned down a Schnee's money. Not that it mattered, they had piles of it, but no one had ever offered her a service free of charge. If Yang didn't want money for the service...what did she want? Weiss's eyes shot to the rainbow flag and felt a blush creep up her cheeks for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Don't hesitate to call if you need anything. Anything at all. It was nice to meet you...Weiss." Yang said with a smile.

And as she drove off Weiss couldn't get the sound of Yang saying her name out of her head, or subdue the butterflies she felt in her stomach that came with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to SushiLite for being my first review, you're awesome my dude.**

Ch. 2

Yang stood in front of the garage and stared out after Weiss's car. Even after the it turned the corner and speed out of sight, she stared.

"You know, she's straight."

"So is spaghetti until you get it hot," Yang replied without looking at Ruby, a smirk on her face.

"I'm serious, she has a husband," insisted Ruby.

"Yeah? Dad had a wife once, and his and Qrow's wedding was goddamn beautiful...who is this 'husband' anyways?" Yang asked reluctantly, putting air quotes around the word "husband".

"He's that power plant tycoon's son. Neptune Vasilias. They got married 6 years ago. He's that blue haired guy that's in Blake's bar all the time. He usually doesn't leave until Blake does," said Ruby.

Yang folded her arms across her chest, another smirk growing on her face. "Oh so that's how you know, been hanging around the bar? Still hung up on finding that ginger?"

The blush that spread across Ruby's face was confirmation enough for Yang, who started roaring with laughter. Just then the phone rang from inside the shop, causing Yang to jump and go answer it.

"Sun Dragon auto-shop, this is Yang," the phrase felt automatic at this point, spilling out of her mouth before she had time to think about it.

"...um, hello again Yang...I may have, um, slightly rain over a glass bottle...and my tire may be a tad deflated…."

Weiss paused before Yang heard a sigh on the other line.

"Yang look, I wasn't paying attention and I ran over a glass bottle, I have a flat, I need some help, if you're willing." Weiss completely dropped the professional attitude, the words coming out in a casual, albeit slightly defeated, tone.

"Sure thing Princess, I'll be there in just a sec." Yang smiled to herself, turning back into the garage to grab the keys to the tow truck. She called over her shoulder to let Ruby know where she was going.

"Good luck buddy, hope your girl turns out to be spaghetti," teased Ruby.

"You and me both Rubes, you and me both," muttered Yang to herself before hopping into the truck and speeding off to Weiss.

oO0Oo

Weiss sighed and pocketed her phone after finishing her conversation with Yang. She leaned up against her car and closed her eyes, taking a moment to think about all that had happened that day. Was she really attracted to Yang? Looking at the evidence...hell yes she was. In hindsight, Weiss thought she really should have seen this coming much earlier. The boys that courted her in boarding always seemed so bland, while the girls they had invariably ended up with a few weeks later grabbed her attention without fail….

And now that this beautiful vibrant blonde had come into her life and made everything so clear, what was she supposed to do with that information? Firstly Weiss was married, it was a sham of a marriage, but it was a marriage nonetheless. Second, she wasn't even sure Yang was gay, she had a rainbow flag, but any decent human being could support the LGBT+ community, queer or otherwise. Third, Yang was gorgeous. More than that, she was absolutely _stunning_. If Yang wasn't already in a relationship, she was sure to have dozens of potential suitors all clamoring for her attention, what made Weiss think she had the slightest chance with her? And fourth...well Weiss didn't have time to think about "fourth" because she could see Yang's yellow tow truck coming around the corner.

Weiss straightened her clothes and fixed her hair, making sure she looked presentable. A Schnee with with a flat tire and desperate for help was still a Schnee after all.

Yang pulled up next to Weiss's car, hopped out, threw the passenger door open, and, with a large smile and ridiculous bow, said "Your chariot awaits, m'lady."

Weiss raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow at the blonde beauty and fought down the blush creeping up her cheeks. "Why don't you just change my tire?" she asked skeptically, though if she was being honest with herself, she would take any excuse to be with Yang a little while longer.

"Because you don't have a spare," Yang said with a chuckle, "Seriously, bad oil, no spare, I'm surprised your car hasn't broken down before this."

"Well my husband usually sells the cars he buys within a month so he never really has to do any maintenance…." Yang's smile shrunk, but not before she saw the grimace that appeared on Weiss's face when she said the word "husband". "Wait a second, how do you know I don't have a spare?"

"Dude I was under your car like, 20 minutes ago. You don't have a spare," Yang said, her smile returning at Weiss's indignant tone.

"Ah, of course...that may be the first time anyone has ever called me 'dude'. And judging by the look on your face, it probably won't be the last," Weiss sighed and took Yang's offered hand, hoisting herself into the tow truck and folding her hands neatly in her lap. Yang hooked up Weiss's car to her tow cable and secured it onto the bed, then came around and got into the truck.

"So where's the Princess's castle?" Yang asked, pushing her aviators down over her eyes and shifting the truck into drive.

"It's 1500 Snow Boulevard. Just a little past the beach."

"Damn are you serious? I mean I know you're a Schnee and everything, but Snow Boulevard? That's like the nice side of the richest street of uptown," Yang chuckled.

"Yes well, I suppose Neptune wanted to uphold the idea that Schnees will only take the best. Our neighbors are some of the most prestigious citizens in Vale. Just last week we hosted the biannual Beacon charity mixer. Only the upper crust were invited, we had guests ranging everywhere from CEO's to-"

"That sounds like a drag," Yang interrupted.

"Excuse me, you brute! I'll have you know that I feel _privileged_ and _honored_ to know such-"

"Holy shit you hate them!" Yang laughed. "You totally hate them! You're bored out of your mind with the dinner parties and the cocktail hours and the husband buying muscle cars and being a trophy wife."

Weiss stared at Yang for a few seconds before her incredulous look turned into a smirk.

"They're awful. They're absolutely insufferable. One of them actually wears a monocle. Who on all of Remnant wears a monocle unironically?"

Yang snorted and Weiss covered her mouth trying to stifle the giggle bubbling in the back of her throat. "Well Ruby wears a monocle sometimes, but only when we're playing Monopoly."

Weiss laughed aloud at that, no longer able to keep it in. The rest of the ride continued with comfortable conversation. 15 minutes later Yang pulled up to the Schnee estate. Whistling lowly, she pushed her glasses down on her nose.

"Daaaaaamn, Princess. Do you have a whole football stadium in there?"

"No...just a tennis court...and a few bowling lanes...and a home theater…." Weiss said with a small smile playing on her lips. She laughed at the dumbstruck look on her companion's face. "Well what do you expect, I have a lot of hobbies. If you'll believe it I don't have many friends. Most people say it's due to my 'cold exterior' and 'unwillingness to open up'. They're not exactly unjust in calling me 'Ice Queen' I suppose... "

Yang raised an eyebrow at the white haired girl. "Oh yeah, can't imagine anyone saying that. But seriously Princess, no stadium? I have to say, I'm a little disappointed."

"Oh hush," said Weiss, grinning to herself. "The garage is just around here in the North wing. We can bring the car over there, I know Neptune keeps a fully stocked garage, even if he has no idea what he's doing with any of it. He's spent a fortune on tools and equipment and barely touches any of it." Weiss gracefully slid out of the truck and opened the giant garage doors.

Yang backed the tow truck into the garage and jumped out to follow Weiss. "Well lets just see this 'fully stocked garage', shall w-oh sweet baby beowolves, this place is magnificent…" Yang said under her breath staring around the garage, open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

"Well thank you, whenever I'm interested in something, I tend to put all that I have into it. And 'all that I have' happens to be a lot," a voice sounded from behind them. Yang turned around and saw a blue-haired man leaning on the door-frame that lead into the house. He was dressed semi-casually in jeans and maroon jacket with a pair of goggles pushed up on his head. He wore a dazzling smile and the look on face screamed "womanizer".

Yang had never met a man that seemed to ooze that much confidence.

Yang had also never automatically hated anyone as much as she hated Neptune.

Well, she didn't actually hate him. She was just insanely jealous. Not because of the home theaters or the fully stocked garages, but because he had Weiss. And he seemed to be able to provide for Weiss and at least keep her somewhat happy.

Neptune walked over to Yang, his smile never wavering."Hey, I'm Neptune. Thank you for helping my wife." He smiled and put an arm around Weiss's waist. The girl in question thought she saw Yang's eyes flash red when this happened. But she blinked once and Yang's eyes were back to their gorgeous lilac.

"So what's the problem with Trident?" Neptune asked, now addressing Yang.

"Um...I'm sorry, who's Trident?" Yang asked, a bit colder than she intended, crossing her arms and glaring at Neptune.

"It's what he calls all his cars, every time he buys one he names it Trident all over again." Weiss sighed, looking at her nails.

"...right. Well, 'Trident' is just fine. The oil needed to be changed and the front left tire is flat, but nothing is wrong. If you'd like to change the tire yourself, I can just leave the car here," Yang stated, slightly more cordial this time, but her arms remained crossed and she still looked a tad defensive.

"Oh no, that's fine, I'll just call the auto-body shop in town. My father always said they were the best in Remnant, never disappointed him once," Neptune said, still keeping the smile plastered on his handsome face. Yang had the brief urge to slap it off before she heard Weiss laugh softly.

She and Neptune both turned to look at her with similarly curious expressions on their faces. "Neptune, this is Yang Xiao Long, she's the co-owner of Sun Dragon auto-shop."

"No shit, really!?" Neptune cried, a genuine smile lighting up his face for the first time. Yang softened a bit at that. It seemed Neptune's "womanizer" exterior was only a front. But that only served to confuse Yang as to why Neptune felt the need to do such a thing. "I would love it if you could work on some of my cars for me. I love buying muscle cars but I can't race any of them. If you could modify them or even just make them sound or look cooler, that'd be amazing. You'd be paid of course, we could even offer you a position in the company. 'Schnee Mechanic'. I like the sound of that! What do you say?"

Yang was slightly taken aback at the invitation. Neptune sounded excited, much like a puppy. While the thought of working under the blue-haired man sounded like the worst possible thing to her, the thought of being in same house as Weiss everyday was the most appealing thing in the world. So, after a moment and a calculating once-over of Neptune, she nodded and stuck out her hand, favoring the left again. "Deal."

Neptune's smile grew and he firmly shook Yang's hand. "Excellent! I know the Sun Dragon closes at 5 so if you could pick three or four days to come back here and work on the Trident of the month, that would be great. Here, I'll give you my phone number." Yang took out her phone to hand to Neptune and turned to Weiss. For a split second, Yang thought saw the most radiant smile on the white-haired girl's face. But she blinked once and it was gone, and Weiss's face was back to its neutral state.

"Um, Yang?" The girl in question started, and turned to face Neptune.

"I'm sorry what?" Yang asked, trying to fight the blush threatening to creep up her face at being caught staring at Weiss.

Neptune grinned, and Yang had the sneaking suspicion that he knew exactly what she was doing. She supposed he would've gotten used to other people staring at his stunning, charismatic, enamoring wife… "I just asked if you could change Trident's tire before you go?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure no problem, I'll get started it on it right now." Yang turned and started walking towards the back of the massive garage. She knew for a fact that taking orders from Weiss's husband was going to be really rough. Why had she agreed to this again?

"Well, I'm going to head back inside, you coming Snow Angel?" Yang's blood boiled at the nickname, said so nonchalantly, even a bit teasing.

"No, I think I'll stay here with Yang and give her a proper tour after she's finished."

 _"Oh...that's why I agreed to this."_ Yang thought as an enormous grin spread on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the encouraging reviews, they're really cool to read.**

Ch. 3

Yang sat in the autobody shop, drumming her fingers on the counter, enjoying the resounding clicks the metal made, and resting her chin in the palm of her other hand. She loved her job, she really, really did. Cars were her passion, and she got to spend every day with Ruby, her favorite person in the entire world. But right about now, 4:30 to be exact, Yang couldn't wait to get the hell out of there.

The clock seemed to be running slower than usual, and Yang let out a long sigh at seeing that only 21 seconds had gone by since she last looked.

Ruby scoffed and rolled her eyes when she where her sister was looking. "Dear Ohm Yang, would you get out of here and just go see her already. You've been staring at the clock since noon, and if you sigh one more time I'm going to have to gag you."

Yang smiled slightly at Ruby's ability to read her mind, but it quickly dropped from her face. "I can't Rubbles, she's not expecting me until 5:30 at the earliest." She sighed again, noticing that the clock now only read 4:31.

"So? Weiss gave you a key to the house, didn't she? Just go early and say that we had a slow day, it's not exactly a lie dude. We've only had like four people all day," Ruby said from the behind the tv, still playing Mario Kart. Yang smiled at the suggestion, grabbing her keys and heading out the door before Ruby had even finished talking. The only thing that alerted the younger girl to her sister's absence was the slamming of the garage's side door and the sound of a car engine starting. "You're welcome, ya boob," Ruby chuckled to herself.

oO0Oo

Yang pulled up to the enormous Schnee Manor, grinning to herself as she thought about the girl that was just inside those doors. She unlocked the door and let herself in, sending a quick text to Weiss and Neptune saying that she had arrived earlier than usual today. The blue haired boy replied almost immediately, saying "Couldn't get enough of me huh? Sorry to disappoint, but I'm out for the day, if you could just keep working on Trident, that would be great."

The blonde scoffed at his message, but was disappointed by the lack of response from the person she really wanted to hear from. The garage was extremely lonely without Weiss there to keep her company.

The white-haired girl had stayed with her everyday for the past three weeks and in that time, Yang had felt extremely privileged to get to know a side of Weiss that was never put on display for the world. For example, Yang had learned that Weiss's favorite color, contrary to popular belief, was not white, but red. It lined the inside of all her clothes while she still maintained the pristine Schnee exterior. She preferred Sangria to any other kind of wine (or alcohol for that matter). When she was younger, she had wanted to be a social worker, but soon realized she would have more influence as the Schnee CEO (Yang had called her the "Schnee-E-O", much to Weiss's displeasure). And one day she had accidentally let slip that she had a tattoo, but refused to tell Yang where it was, blushing madly the whole time.

But then there were all the little things Yang picked up from being around Weiss. The look on her face when she was thinking, the sound she made when she was annoyed with something Yang had said, the way she brushed her hair out of her eyes. The smile that Weiss seemed to reserve only for her. Just thinking about it was enough to set Yang's heart racing.

The blonde decided that she had gone long enough without seeing her favorite white-haired beauty and walked into the main house. Weiss had given her a tour after her first day there, so Yang was able to travel from room to room, peeking into each looking for the heiress. She had barely made it past the kitchen when she heard it. She froze in her tracks, trying to commit the sound to memory, engraving it in her mind so she could hold onto it forever. Weiss was singing. _Weiss_ was _singing_. And it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Yang felt her feet start to move towards the sound as if they had a mind of their own. Soon enough, she found herself in the grand foyer, standing stock-still in the doorway watching Weiss play the piano. Now that she was close enough, she could make out the last few lyrics of the most heartbreaking song she had ever heard.

" _I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me? Mirror, mirror, tell me something, who's the loneliest of all?"_

Yang knew Weiss spent most of her days in the Schnee manor by herself, but she never once thought Weiss was lonely. Clearly she was. Clearly she wanted a friend. Clearly she just wanted someone. _Anyone._

" _I'm the loneliest of all."_

The song ended with the most beautiful note, hanging in the air, almost palpable to Yang. Weiss played the last few notes on the piano, sighed, and pushed the bench away. It was then that she turned around and noticed Yang standing there. She flushed and looked away, and Yang thought she heard the girl sniffle.

"I-I...I'm so sorry Weiss, I was just coming in to see where you were, I texted but I didn't get an answer, so I just figured I would come in and see where you were...I um, I already said that didn't I. I didn't mean to just burst in on you-"

"Yang."

"Y-yes?"

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean to spy on me." Weiss stated calmly, but her eyes were still shining with unshed tears.

"I...okay." Yang said, still very unsure of herself and the situation she put herself in. "Would you, um, would you like to keep me company in the garage?" she asked tentatively, gesturing back towards the way she came weakly.

Weiss turned away and cleared her throat, clearly trying to compose herself. When she turned back, she gave Yang a small smile and said, "Yes, I think I would."

Yang waited for Weiss to take the lead, and followed her back to the garage in a somewhat uncomfortable silence. She regretted invading the white-haired girl's privacy, but definitely, under no circumstances, did she regret hearing her sing. So it was with a slightly guilty grin that Yang made her way through the giant house trailing Weiss.

Once inside, the heiress saw Neptune's car hoisted up in the air by a giant metal rig. She was about to ask Yang what she was doing to the automobile when she heard a yelp followed by a resounding clang. Weiss spun around and had to stifle a laugh, the blonde was stuck to the -apparently magnetic- rig by her right arm with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Ah...haha...I may have forgotten I left that on yesterday….I have to take this thing off when I work on it…" she said, gesturing to her metal arm. "Um...do you mind turning it off for me?"

"Well that depends, are you going to keep spying on me?" asked Weiss with a teasing smile, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Hey I didn't mean to spy on you, and it's not my fault you have the most beautiful voice on the planet." Yang stated, turning a brilliant shade of red after she realized what had just slipped out.

Weiss felt her own face begin to flush as she looked around for the switch, Yang pointing it out to her on the far wall. The car began to lower to the ground and the magnet turned off, Yang ripping her arm away and massaging her shoulder.

"Thanks Princess, don't exactly know what I would have done if you hadn't been here." Yang chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck nervously with her right hand. She saw Weiss's eyes follow her arm, and knew the question the girl was sure to ask eventually.

"Yang, what happened to your arm." The question was more a statement, like the heiress was sure the blonde would tell her.

Yang cleared her throat, "Wow...no one has ever really been that direct about it before….How's this, I'll tell you about mine...if you tell me about yours," she stated, gesturing to Weiss's left eye. The girl in question grimaced slightly at the mention of her scar, it was a physical representation of everything that she disliked about herself. It was a huge flaw, a permanent reminder of her failure right on her face for everyone to see.

The blonde could see Weiss's hesitation and immediately looked at her feet, feeling extremely guilty for bringing up such a sensitive topic in the first place. "Why would you want to know about something as ugly as a scar?" The question the heiress posed made Yang's head snap back up.

"What are you talking about? Ugly? It's beautiful," the comment had slipped from her mouth before she could stop herself, bringing a blush to her face and sending her gaze back to her feet. "I-I mean...scars are a beautiful thing, you know? It shows that you've done things-been through them. And came out of it tougher, better, smarter. It's your body remaking itself, replacing old matter with something brand new. It's a reminder that you can't be broken, your body won't let it happen. It's amazing, and special, and something uniquely you. It makes you even more beautiful than you were before...which is a pretty hard thing to accomplish if you ask me." Yang finished her impromptu rant still staring at her timberlands, left hand fidgeting with the metallic joints on her right.

"It happened when I was seventeen. I was in boarding school, walking back to my room after I had been studying in the campus library," Weiss started, causing Yang to slowly look up, but Weiss refused to met her eyes, staring instead at her own hands. "A few of the boys there thought they were just a touch more privileged than everyone else at that god-forsaken school. They got away with just about everything. They used to loiter around the girls' dorms at night, hoping to prey on some innocent female, no doubt.

"One of them, Cardin, I believe his name was, decided to grab me as I went by his little gang. When I shoved him off, he pulled out his pocket knife. I don't even think he knew what he was doing, they all smelled of alcohol. He tried to threaten me with it, so I panicked and punched him, and that...didn't go over so well….One quick slash on his part and I was left with this,"she gestured weakly to her eye, "I should have seen it coming, I was just startled and honestly, a little scared. Though, I'm sure my fear was nothing compared to what Cardin's family felt when the Schnee's came after them," Weiss finished with a cold smirk that faded almost instantly. "Everyone kept their distance from me after that. Well, everyone but Neptune." A small smile appeared on the heiress's face, and Yang wasn't sure if she was happy that Weiss had someone there for her, or absolutely furious that it hadn't been her.

"Weiss, I...I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to be treated differently after something like that happens," Yang said sincerely, unsure of whether or not she could reach out to the heiress.

"Yes, well...as you said, I told you about mine. Now tell me about yours," It was more of a command than anything, but not an unkind one. If anything, the white-haired girl sounded curious as to what could have happened to take away someone's entire appendage.

"Do you want the version I tell at parties, or what really happened?" Yang asked with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Why not both?" Weiss said with a small chuckle. Only someone like Yang could joke about a subject that was this painful and clearly made her uncomfortable.

"Well the party version is that the auto-shop cost me and Ruby an arm and a leg, but we got one of those 50% off deals," Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes at the terrible joke, but kept her attention on the blonde. "They real version is a bit...heavier."

Yang paused, took a breath and continued. "When I was in college, I got my first apartment with my best friend, Blake. She had a habit of dating the worst men possible. As it so happens, she plays for the other team now, but I digress," Yang said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of her neck again. Weiss noted that this seemed to be a nervous tick of hers.

"Anyways, I was coming home one night when I heard Blake and her boyfriend at the time, Adam, arguing. It wasn't really anything unusual and I was about to go back out to give them some space when I heard Blake stop yelling all of a sudden. Now Blake is a _really_ good arguer, and definitely not the type to just stop mid-conversation. I thought something might be wrong so I went inside to check on them. Adam was standing in the middle of the kitchen with a gun trained on Blake. My adrenaline kicked into overdrive and I charged him. He heard me coming and turned on me, shot me right here," Yang tapped her right forearm with her knuckles, emphasizing the metallic clang. "Then he freaked out and ran, the police found him the next day hiding in the woods. Idiot." Yang scoffed, turning away from Weiss.

"I was bleeding pretty bad, so Blake made a tourniquet and rushed me to the hospital. By the time we got there, I had no feeling left below my elbow, and even if I did, my arm was pretty mangled. So off it went, and here we are. One metal arm and several 'physical therapy' sessions with my dad later. Blake blamed herself for a really long time, but eventually she realized it wasn't her fault. It wasn't anyone's fault really, it just sort of...happened."

Yang finished her story still facing the opposite wall. When she didn't hear a response, she turned to Weiss and raised an eyebrow. "Not what you were expecting, Princess?" the blonde asked with a hollow smile.

The heiress was staring at Yang with her mouth slightly open. "Well...no, not exactly. I'm not sure what I was expecting, maybe a car accident or something of the sort, not anything like that. That was very...heroic of you, Yang." Weiss couldn't help but think what some of her "friends" might have done in that situation. Probably encouraged her assailant to pull the trigger.

Yang snorted, smiling with her eyes for the first time since they had started this conversation. "Try telling that to Ruby. She was furious that I had just charged headfirst into the situation...literally."

Weiss laughed at the joke and Yang went about gathering up some tools to continue her work on Trident. She stopped when she felt a soft hand on her left arm. Trying to ignore the butterflies that immediately filled her stomach, she turned to see Weiss looking up at her smiling softly, with an unidentifiable look in her eyes.

"Thank you for telling me." Weiss hesitated for a fraction of a second, and then wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist, pulling her in for a hug. Yang froze, but shook herself out of her reverie and encircled the heiress's shoulders with her own arms.

"Thank you for listening." Yang said with a smile, reveling in the electric feeling of holding, and being held by, Weiss.

Little did she know that Weiss was enjoying it just as much.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the missed day, didn't have internet for a while there.**

Ch. 3

The day Yang felt the world crumble around her started much like any other day.

She woke up, took a shower, attached her metallic arm, and got dressed. Yang walked into the kitchen of her apartment and was surprised to find that Ruby wasn't there. It was already 9:15, and Ruby was always up and eating a bowl of Pumpkin Pete's cereal by 9:10. Yang chuckled to herself, and thought that Ruby must have stayed out late again at Blake's bar, looking for the redhead she had seen six months ago.

The blonde walked down the hall to Ruby's room to wake her little sister up; after all, they had to open the auto shop in 15 minutes. Yang opened the door and felt the smile fall off her face. She sprinted into the room and dropped to her knees next to Ruby's motionless body. The girl was lying next to her bed, her head in a pool of blood. It looked as if Ruby had rolled off her bed in the middle of the night and hit her head on the side table. Yang ripped the sheet off of Ruby's bed, wrapped the small girl's head in it and scooped her into her arms. Yang ran downstairs, grabbed her keys off the hook and tore off to the nearest hospital, the whole time fighting back tears.

How could she let this happen? Ruby was her responsibility, and Yang had let her down. What if she had decided to just let Ruby sleep? Yang shuddered at the thought. What if Ruby was dead? She didn't even check her vitals! Yang slammed on her breaks and reached out to put two fingers on Ruby's wrist. After 30 painful and terrifying seconds, Yang felt a heartbeat. It was faint and slow, but it was there.

With a renewed sense of urgency, Yang slammed on the gas and made the 20 minute drive to the hospital happen in 7. She rushed into the emergency entrance shouting for help, within seconds Ruby was taken from her, put on a stretcher and rushed away. Yang stood there motionless watching the doors her sister had just disappeared through. It took a few seconds to register that the woman at the desk was speaking to her.

"Miss?"

Yang started and looked to her left at the woman. She took a minute to take in the bunny ears and kind brown eyes before replying. "I'm...I'm sorry, did you say something?"

The woman nodded and offered her the seat in front of the desk. "I just have some questions I need to ask you regarding the girl you just brought in. Are you her guardian or is she of age?"

"I take care of her. I mean, she can take care of herself, I just like to do it for her, but she hates that. She's my sister, well my half-sister...Oh jeez, I didn't even call dad or Qrow...you asked a question though, shit, I- Yes, she's of age, she's 25," Yang finished and sat down in the chair, putting her face into trembling hands. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little shook up."

The rabbit faunus smiled kindly and reached out to put her hand on Yang's shoulder. "It's alright, I understand. Could you tell me what happened?"

As Yang explained how she had found Ruby that morning, the woman, Velvet, her name tag revealed, began typing on her keyboard, nodding occasionally and asking her questions every now and then. "Well, it sounds like you did everything right Ms. Xiao Long."

Yang smiled weakly "Whoa, whoa, Long is my father's name." Velvet laughed, and Yang smiled wider as she remembered her first conversation with Weiss. _Weiss._ She wanted to call Weiss right now, she wanted, no, needed a hug from her and the only person in the universe she wanted at her side right now besides Ruby was the beautiful white-haired girl she had gotten to know so well these past six months.

"Excuse me, I have to go make some phone calls," Yang stated as she got up from her chair.

"Of course, we'll let you know if Ruby's condition changes," Velvet said with a smile and a small nod.

Yang walked over to the other side of the waiting room and immediately found Weiss's name in her recent calls list. The pair talked nearly every night, and as soon as Yang pushed the call button, she felt just a bit calmer.

"Yang? Is everything alright?" Weiss picked up on the second ring and already sounded worried. Yang smiled a bit at the girl's concern.

"Um, no, not really. Ruby hit her head last night, I found her this morning, she lost a lot of blood, we're at Vale Hospit-"

"Don't move, I'm on my way." Click. Yang looked at her scroll in surprise. Obviously she had expected Weiss to be concerned, but to drop everything and rearrange her presumably scheduled day to come and be with her? That had to mean something right?

"Come on, focus Yang, Ruby needs you right now." Yang shook her head to clear her mind of _those_ thoughts for now. She sighed and sat down in one of the seats, and scrolled through her contact list to find her father's number.

oO0Oo

After a long conversation full of "But she's okay, right!?" and "I wish I could be there.", Yang hung up the scroll.

Just then, the doors flung open and Weiss rushed in, wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, her hair free of it's usual side ponytail, with not a stitch of makeup on. It was the most casual Yang had ever seen her, and honestly, she loved it. Weiss was looking frantically around, she turned her head and spotted Yang, relaxed a little, a ran over.

The white-haired girl threw her arms around Yang and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Are you alright? How's Ruby? Has anything changed? You've told your father haven't you? Yang you've got blood all over your shirt, did you bring a change of clothes?" Weiss spit out rapid fire questions, looking very flustered.

"Sort of, fine I think, I don't know, yes, no." Yang chuckled, answering all Weiss's questions ticking them off her fingers. "Calm down princess, there isn't really much we can do right now." Yang paused and realized that she was looking down a lot more than she usually had to. She glacned at Weiss's feet and saw a pair of white converse, looking as if they had never been worn. "You're a lot shorter than I thought you were."

Weiss looked surprised for a half a moment before rolling her eyes and laughing, the tension in her shoulders finally going away. She swatted Yang on the arm. "Leave it to you to tease me at a time like this."

Yang smiled and shrugged her shoulders, just as the hospital doors opened again. A doctor with a shock of grey hair and small circular glasses holding a clipboard strode through them. "Is there a Yang Xiao Long here?" he asked, looking around the room.

Yang practically knocked the poor man over in her haste to get to him. "That's me, how's Ruby, is she going to be alright?"

The man looked at her over his glasses and sighed. "We have her in a stable condition now, but we've determined that she has a contusion, just" he stopped and tapped Yang on the left side of her head. "There. She was bleeding for quite some time when you brought her to us, it's rather large. We need to remove it soon or she won't make it."

"Well then what are we waiting for, do it, do it now!" Yang was yelling by the end of her sentence, pushing the doctor back the way he came, but stopped when he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You see Ms. Xiao Long, the surgery isn't covered by your insurance, and it's" the doctor shifted his weight from foot to foot, he looked severely uncomfortable with the situation. "Well, it's quite expensive. We will, of course, save your sister's life, but just know that you will be paying medical bills for quite some time, even after we complete the procedure there's medication and mandatory doctor visits and-"

"Of course I want you to save her. How can you even ask that?" Yang's eyes were flashing red again, and even the doctor seemed to realize he misspoke.

"I only want you to be prepared. Overall, it will cost around $700,000. I'll get back to the surgeons and tell them we're ready to go through with the operation." With that, the doctor made a hasty retreat through the doors, looking thoroughly relieved the conversation was over.

Weiss looked back up at Yang to find that her eyes had gone back to lilac, but her face was ashen and she looked utterly defeated. "We'll have to sell the shop. I'll get another job or something, maybe two, hell, I'll get three jobs. I don't even know if that'll be enough though. Where am I going to get that money…" The blonde collapsed into a chair and put her face in her hands again.

Weiss looked utterly bewildered and then she did something that Yang never would have expected in a million years. She laughed. Weiss Schnee threw her head back and laughed. In her face. In the hospital. Where her _sister_ could have _died_. All the blonde could do was stare up in confusion and hurt at the girl she felt so strongly for.

The heiress finally seemed to notice this and stopped her laughing, wiping at one eye. "I'm sorry it's just that, you seem to forget whose company you're in. Do you really think I'd let you run yourself into the ground? Sell your most prized possession? Don't be absurd."

Yang's brow only furrowed more. "What are you talking abo-"

"I'll be paying for it. The surgery, her rehab, a personal nurse if you need it. Anything. Everything." Weiss stated simply, crossing arms across her chest.

"Weiss, I can't ask you to do that, you hardly know Ruby. You hardly know me." Yang said, her voice still hollow.

"You're not asking, I'm _telling_ you I'm paying for it. I don't want to sound like a snob, but really, $700,000 isn't all that much for me. Pocket change, honestly. She's the most important person in your life Yang. And you're the most important person in mine…" Weiss trailed off, not really meaning to admit that last part to anyone, much less the blonde herself.

Yang stared at her for a second, the same blazing look in her eyes as the first time they had met. Weiss fidgeted under that gaze, and looked down at her feet. So it surprised her when she felt the warmest embrace she had ever received, and it shocked her when she felt her shoulder getting wet with Yang's tears.

"T-thank you. I can't ever repay you for this." Yang sobbed into her shoulder, the events of the day finally wearing her down.

"You don't need to, you big brute." Weiss smiled as Yang let out a shaky laugh. "Come on, let's go sit down, I have a feeling you're not going to leave until you see Ruby and I intend to stay here with you."

And for the next three days, Yang stayed at the hospital waiting for Ruby's release. And during those three days, Weiss stayed firmly by her side.

Because it was the only place either of them wanted to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, whether compliments or criticism, they only make me a better writer.**

 **To Fennec9, please tell your wife I'm sorry I made you cry, I promise there is more fluff to come.**

 **And to Storied Vagrant, there are definitely plans for Ruby and Blake…just not with each other.**

Ch 5.

Ruby was finally released from the hospital three days after her surgery, her head wrapped in bandages, but a wide smile still firmly plastered on her face. Yang was flitting around in front of her making sure Ruby was comfortable and stable on her feet.

"Yang you big dope, I'm fine. I really am. I just need to get better by my birthday. You called Blake and asked if we could use the bar right?" Ruby asked, suddenly worried.

"Dude we've been having all our parties there since you turned 21. I didn't even have to call. In fact, Blake called me a dingbat for even asking...She also said that the only reason you're so desperate to have your party there is to find the redhead," Yang finished with a smirk. "Blakey also may have mentioned that she was there last night...but what did she say her name was? Oh darn, I can't remember, I'm just a big dope after all."

"Yang. Xiao. Long. I am enacting the Sister Agreement, Clause 23, Addendum 7. You will tell me red's name. Right. Now." Ruby finished with a dangerous look in her eyes, glaring at Yang like her life depended on it.

"Well dang. That got real. Her name is Penny ya psycho. Blake's been on the lookout for her ever since you asked about her. She said she might be just a few crayons short of the box if you catch my drift though," Yang said frowning slightly at Blake's words.

"Penny. Penny...Penny. I like that. Penny. That's a good name. Penny," Ruby said with a big dopey smile, mouthing Penny's name as if she were testing how it sounded.

"Yeah, say Penny one more time, then I'll believe you," Yang said rolling her eyes. Her head snapped around when her scroll rang, the tone specific to Weiss. She sprinted across the room, ignoring Ruby's fake cough of "hypocrite", snatched up the device and answered quickly.

"Hey there Snow Queen, how goes it?"

"Hello Yang. Everything is fine. I was calling to respond to the…*ahem* invitation I received from your sister yesterday. I would love to attend her birthday party but I'm afraid there wasn't a time, location, or date listed," Weiss said with a chuckle.

"Oh! Oh of course, it's in two days at the Cat Scratch bar downtown. The party starts at 9, but Rubbles and I will be there early to help set up if you want to hang out with us. Not that you have to help, we got it! But of course we want to spend as much time with you as we can, only if you're free that is. What I mean is-"

"Yang. I'll be there at eight, I wouldn't mind helping set up at all. See you then Sun Dragon." Yang smiled widely at the use of her nickname, but turned around quickly to see Ruby trying to sneak away up the stairs.

"And just _what_ exactly did this invitation say, Ms. Rose?" Yang said, her eyes flashing as Ruby froze on the staircase, turning around slowly with a sheepish smile. Her hand flew up to rub the back of her neck, a tick both she and Yang had developed from their father.

"Well, I can't really seem to remember what it said exactly but-"

"Ruby. Sister Agreement, Clause 17, Subsection E. Tell me. Now."

Ruby's eyes went wide before saying all in one breath "It said 'Hey you should come to my birthday party because Yang wants you there more than anything, but she's too chicken to ask' Wow okay I'm really tired I'm gonna take a nap now, bye!" And with that Ruby turned and sprinted up the stairs, laughing when she heard Yang's cry of "RUBY ROSE, YOU DID WHAT"

oO0Oo

The next two days went by in a nervous blur for Yang. She tried returning to the Schnee Manor to work on Neptune's cars, but he only turned her away. Apparently Weiss had given explicit orders to keep Yang out of the mansion to make sure she was caring for Ruby properly. At this new information, Yang felt a series of conflicting emotions. Sadness because she couldn't see Weiss, butterflies because Weiss cared enough to ensure Ruby's safety, and just a small amount of frustration, because once again Neptune was standing in between her and the woman she lov-

" _Yang the girl is married, Neptune is her husband and you have to accept that if you're going to keep seeing her_ ," Yang shook herself mentally. " _Besides, Weiss is, well,_ Weiss.

 _She's upper crust and you're the butt of a $2 loaf of bread. Okay, maybe a $4 loaf of bread_." Yang cracked a small smile at her own joke, opting to drive to the Cat Scratch to have a drink with Blake before the bar opened for the night now that she didn't have anywhere to be for the rest of the day.

"Blakey I'm hooooooooooome," Yang said, her voice sing-song.

"If you're calling this place home you can start paying rent," Blake said, not even looking up from the glasses she was cleaning. "Or at least grab a rag and start drying," the dark haired girl smirked, a teasing glint in her amber eyes. She tossed Yang a rag as the blonde smiled and strutted over, hopping up to sit on the bar, giving Blake a kiss on the cheek and small scratch behind the ears before grabbing a glass. "Why are you here anyways, whenever you leave Weiss's early you go to Junior's."

"Ah...haha...about that...I may or may not have beat up the twins again…" Blake froze in the middle of drying a glass to give Yang an indignant look. "They were talking trash! You would have done the same thing if you heard."

"Well, that's where you'd be wrong, dearest Yang. I am a ninja. I am the very embodiment of stealth. The shadows are my home." Blake teased, lurking behind the dark bar, hopping up on the bar stools without making a sound.

"Yeah alright Jackie Chan, relax. Just focus on getting Penny back in the bar tonight, Ruby will be crushed if she's not here," Yang said, beginning to put the glasses back and clean off the counter top.

"Oh trust me, I invited her the second she walked back into the bar. She said she'd be there, but honestly Yang, she's a little weird," Blake paused, scratching the back of her head. "Though I guess so is Ruby…. Maybe her quirks will match up with Little Red's." Blake smiled at Yang, her ears twitching involuntarily. "Speaking of matching up...will I finally get to meet the Snow Angel tonight?"

Yang's smile widened at the mention of Weiss. "You most certainly will my fine feline friend. Weiss promised the birthday girl last week. She and Ruby have been texting nonstop ever since Little Red came home. Ohm only knows what they've been talking about outside of that…" Yang trailed off, suddenly horrified at all the things they could be discussing. "Just, be nice, okay? I know you're always looking out for me, which I greatly appreciate, but...I don't know. Weiss is different. Weiss is special."

Blake's eyebrows had almost disappeared into her hairline by the end of Yang's speech. "Wow...I haven't heard you talk about a girl that way since...well since Emerald," Blake finished, the surprise evident in her voice.

"Yeah and we all know how that turned out, I still have the scars from that break up. Well...the physical ones at least. But like I said. Weiss is different," Yang said with a smile, checking her watch. "Which is why I need to go get ready. See you in two hours! Love ya kitten!" With that, Yang left the bar, leaving Blake to frown after her.

"Sure Yang...just the physical ones…" Blake sighed, wiping down the last glass, quietly hoping that Weiss really was different.

She would find out Weiss's intentions tonight, she just hoped they would be good.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So today was my first day of classes, it's nice to just come back here and hang out with Weiss and Yang.**

Ch. 6

Yang Xiao Long didn't get nervous. She had plunged head first into Junior's club (on multiple occasions) at gunpoint, stared death in the eyes and laughed, she'd got her arm shot off for Ohm's sake. She didn't get nervous.

Which is why Yang was close to having a meltdown when she realized just how nervous she was at the idea of Weiss coming to a party she was hosting.

The blonde was standing in a towel trying to pick between the 6 outfits she had laid out on her bed, rubbing her neck the whole time.

"I don't see what the big deal is, you hang out with her almost every day anyways. Why is it so different now?" Ruby leaned against the door of Yang's room already changed into her dress pants and dark red button up.

"Because I work for her Rubbles. I _had_ to be there and so did she. It's her house I was walking into, it's not like she wasn't gonna be there. But now...neither of us _have_ to be anywhere, what if she wants nothing to do with me outside of work? What if she sees Blake and just instantly falls in love her with her, we all know that's happened before. Oh no...what if she brings Neptune…" Yang ended her rambling by collapsing on the bed, and rolling onto her side.

"Okay first of all, get some clothes on, you're still in a towel dude, gross," Ruby said shielding her eyes while Yang let out a small chuckle and sat up on the bed. "Second, when I invited Weiss, she sounded really excited. You need to tell her how you feel. You owe her that. And if it's reciprocated, that's great, you'll figure it out from there."

"And if it's not?" Yang asked, all the usual confidence drained from her voice, her shoulders slumping a little at the idea.

"Then you get some closure and move on. And I'll be waiting with two pints of Ben and Jerry's and the best Harry Potter marathon you've ever been a part of."

"Better make it three," Yang said with a small smile, nudging Ruby's shoulder. "When did you get to be an expert in the ways of love, Little Red?"

"I'm not, I'm just an expert in the ways of Yang," Ruby said with a laugh. "Now get some freaking clothes on, we're leaving in 20 minutes."

Yang smiled to herself as her little sister left the room, finally deciding to match Ruby and wear and yellow button up with black pants. With one last glance in the mirror, she grabbed the keys to Bumblebee and headed out the door.

oO0Oo

Twenty minutes later, Yang found herself tasked with hanging a birthday banner across the highest archway in the bar. The blonde sighed and rubbed the back of her neck wondering how she was going to make this happen.

"Don't tell me the great Sun Dragon will be defeated by a banner," Yang turned to see Weiss smirking at her, arms folded across her chest. Yang's mouth fell open as she tried to form coherent sentences. Weiss looked stunning in a beautiful slate grey dress that faded out to white at the bottom, a white sash tied at the waist, hair in her signature side pony.

Yang continued to gape at Weiss, her mouth opening and closing comically. "That's Yang speak for 'Gosh Weiss, you look pretty tonight.'" Blake came around Yang's other side and stuck her hand out. "I'm Blake, I've heard a lot about you. Well...Yang's told me a lot about you. Quite frankly she doesn't shut up about you-"

The last statement seemed to snap Yang out of her trance, causing her to rush forward and slap her hand over Blake's mouth, using the other to push the faunus back towards the bar. "Oooooooookay that's enough out of you Blakey, how about you go clean some more glasses."

"That sounds like a two person job, why don't I assist you?" Weiss said as she smirked at Yang, "Besides, I'm sure Blake has a few embarrassing stories about you that I'd love to hear." And with that, Weiss strutted away to the bar, following a laughing Blake, leaving Yang with a mingled look of amusement and fear.

Blake beat Weiss to the bar, and when the heiress reached it, she noticed the hard look on the cat faunus' face.

"Look, I appreciate all that you've done for Yang, and Ruby too really, but I have to be honest with you," Blake started, maintaining steady eye contact that made Weiss slightly uncomfortable. "Yang is my best friend. She's done more for me than anyone, more than I ever thought I deserved. I'm sure I don't need to tell you this, but she's a catch. She's more than a catch, she's _the_ catch. And she's falling for you. By the look of it, she's already fallen for you. _You_ , Weiss, a married woman. You need to let her go. Yang's last girlfriend tore her apart, physically and mentally, and I won't let it happen again. Just...let her down easy, okay?"

Blake finished her monologue softly, with a pleading look in her eyes. Weiss stood stock still, but to her credit, she hadn't shown any sign of emotion. Yang had fallen for her? The stunningly gorgeous, kind hearted, utterly hilarious, total package, woman of her dreams had fallen for her? It didn't make any sense, but if Blake said it, it must be true. A warmth began spreading in her chest, as butterflies erupted in her stomach, the thought of loving someone and having them love you back was almost too much for Weiss to handle. She thought she might melt into the floor when she heard Blake clear her throat and raise an eyebrow expectantly.

"I would never do anything to hurt her, I can promise you that Blake," Weiss said, struggling to keep her face straight and solemn.

Blake gave a quick nod. "Good. Then I feel no guilt in telling you some truly embarrassing stories about her. There was this one time when we were all back in school, Ruby and Yang's dad had just mailed them their dog and-"

Weiss was only half-listening to Blake, watching Yang hang Ruby's birthday banner instead. How should she approach her now that she knew the blonde reciprocated her feelings? Weiss got so lost in her thoughts that by the time she had some semblance of a plan, the clock had struck nine and the bar was already filling with people.

"Alright Ice Princess, time for me to get behind the bar. Here, first one is on the house, Yang told me it was your favorite," Blake handed a glass of sangria to a stunned Weiss and winked at her, slinking behind the bar and immediately taking orders from about eight patrons. The heiress turned and spotted Ruby, who was standing on her tip toes, apparently looking for someone in particular in the crowd.

Weiss made her way over, ignoring the commotion that was happening at the front door, and stopped next to Ruby. "Who are you looking for?" the white haired girl asked curiously, smiling slightly and sipping at her drink.

"Her name is Penny. She's got the most adorable freckles, stunning green eyes, and perfect ginger hair. She usually wears a bow, I dunno if she will tonight, she usually does on her instagram," Ruby rattled off without looking at Weiss, still straining to get a good look over everyone's heads.

Weiss chuckled and rolled her eyes. "So I take it you like this girl. Have you told her?"

"Well ain't that the pot calling the kettle black," Ruby said still not looking at Weiss. When she didn't receive a snarky reply, she looked around to the heiress staring at her with a slightly shocked expression on her face. "Oh come on Weiss, I'm not blind. I see the way you look at Yang. I know that you're married, but the heart wants what the heart wants, and if Neptune really loves you, he'll want what makes you happy. So I'll make you a deal, you tell her and I'll tell Penny. Deal?"

Weiss was slightly taken aback at the younger girl's candor, but nodded anyway, turning to find Yang in the crowd, and frowning slightly when she saw her talking to a green-haired girl wearing some _very_ tight clothing. "Ruby," said Weiss, turning her head slightly towards the brunette, "Who is that talking to Yang?"

"Hm?" Ruby asked, finally tearing her eyes away from the crowd, looking over to her sister. "Oh no...if Emerald is here that has to mean that-"

Her words were cut short when a pair of slender arms wrapped around her waist and a sickly sweet voice purred out, "Why hello there Little Red, feeling lonely without your wolf to keep you company?"

"Cinder," Ruby spat out the name, wrenching herself from the woman's grasp. "What are you doing here, we had you banned from the bar months ago."

The woman, Cinder, was extremely enticing, from her long raven hair, to the tight red dress she was sporting, all the way to her captivating amber eyes. Weiss thought she looked like one thing, and one thing only. _Trouble_.

"Now, is that any way to talk to an old friend, Little Red?" Cinder said, running her hand along Ruby's face.

"I wouldn't call an abusive ex-girlfriend an old friend. Get out," Ruby spat again, jerking away from the woman. Weiss had never seen the younger girl so angry.

"Ruby, shall I go get Blake?" Weiss asked, doing her best to sound intimidating, glaring at Cinder all the while.

"No, I've got this, but Yang definitely needs your help," Ruby said over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off Cinder. "Go, now," the brunette said so forcefully, it was hard to tell which woman she was addressing.

Weiss gave Cinder one last glare and turned to go find Yang only to see a sight that stopped her heart. She felt tears well up in her eyes and a lump growing in throat. The green haired woman, Emerald, had her arms wrapped around Yang's neck and was kissing her full on the mouth.

The heiress was about to run from the bar to get as far away from them as possible, but before she could, she came to her senses enough to notice that there was something wrong with the picture. Emerald's arms were wrapped firmly around Yang, but the blonde's arms were out and flailing, trying to push the woman off. Emerald's eyes were closed, while Yang's were wide open and full of fear. Weiss felt something snap inside her. She had never felt this angry. She found herself stomping over to the pair without thinking it over.

By the time Weiss made it over to them, Yang had managed to shove Emerald off of her, but the look in the green haired woman's eyes said she wouldn't be so easily stopped. Wide lilac eyes took in the shorter girl storming over, an apology already forming on her lips, but Weiss rounded on Emerald, not the blonde.

"Is there a problem here?" Weiss growled, her voice low and threatening, glaring up at Emerald with as much contempt as she could muster.

"Scram pipsqueak, the adults are talking," the awful woman said, smirking at Yang, not even bothering to look at the woman speaking to her. When Weiss remained in between the two, arms folded, Emerald was forced to look down at her, the smirk falling from her face. "Listen rich girl, Yang and I have some unfinished business to attend to, and when I'm done with her, she won't be able to walk straight for a we-"

 _SLAM_

Weiss's right fist connected with Emerald's cheek before she could stop herself. Her blood was boiling, she didn't think she'd ever been this mad-or jealous-before. Emerald fell to the floor with a thud, but before the heiress could attack her further, Yang wrapped her arms around Weiss's middle, hoisting her off the ground and dragging her to a back to room.

Blake came running to kick the green haired woman out of the bar, but before she could Cinder came charging after Weiss only to have her feet swept out by Ruby. Together, the black and red pair threw the woman out of the bar, Ruby crying "and stay out!" Everyone broke out into applause, and while the brunette smiled and waved sheepishly, Blake found her way back behind the bar.

Three people walked into the bar then, one right after the other. One man with shockingly blue hair, a kind-eyed rabbit faunus who had just gotten off her shift at the hospital, and a tall ginger, sporting a green bow and freckles.

Penny saw Ruby.

Sun spotted Neptune.

And Velvet's jaw dropped as her eyes fell on Blake.

All three of them spoke at once, "Who is _that_?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the wait between chapters, homework caught up with me. We're nearing the end now guys!**

Ch. 7

 _Behind the bar, 10 PM_

"Who is who?" asked Blake, confused at Sun's sudden outburst. She looked in the direction he was staring, and saw the blue haired man that had been flirting with Sun non-stop for the past six months. "Are you joking? He's been in the bar almost every night trying to get your attention, or were you too busy fawning over Fox to notice?"

"Not fair, I didn't know he was married to Coco until last week," Sun grumbled, still not taking his eyes off the man.

"Yeah, and she'll kick your ass if you forget," Blake said smirking, she noticed Neptune eyeing Sun, like he did every day, and gestured for him to come over. "Don't look now, but little boy blue is coming your way."

"Blake what the hell, why would you-" Sun hissed as the blue haired made his way over "Hey, can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll take a tall glass of you," the man responded throwing a dazzling smile Sun's way. "But I guess a beer is fine in the meantime. The name is Neptune, you're Sun right?"

"That I am, and keep the cheesy pick up lines coming, they work for you," Sun said with a laugh, his tail curling around his waist as he leaned forward to talk to Neptune. "What brings you to the bar?"

"Do you want the cool guy answer or the real answer?" Neptune asked, his swagger diminishing a bit.

Sun raised a curious eyebrow, "How about the real answer?"

"To come talk to you," Neptune answered honestly, shrugging his shoulders and taking a sip of his beer. Sun paused, unsure of what to say next. The monkey faunus had been chasing after men for the better part of his life, mostly specializing in one-night-stands. Most people saw him as a pretty face and a funny guy, so that was all he put out to the world. No one seemed to care to get to know Sun past that, so why bother?

But the vibe Neptune was giving out was just...different. He had turned off the charm, been honest, said that he wanted to talk to Sun rather than look at him, or something else even more lewd. The bartender glanced at Blake, thinking about what she had said earlier. "How about you talk to me on a date then, Saturday at 8?" Sun asked, feeling a sudden surge of courage.

Neptune almost choked on his beer at the faunus's forwardness, but wiped his mouth and smiled, nodding. "I don't know if I can wait that long though, would you like to dance? Or in my case, nod my head to the music and pretend that I can dance?" he asked, gesturing to the floor.

Sun smirked wider, but shook his head. "I can take my break in a half hour, do you wanna keep me company until then?" Neptune nodded and the blond grinned and leaned in closer. "So, Nep, where are you from?"

oO0Oo

 _At the door, 10 PM_

"That's the birthday girl, of course!" a loud woman in all pink told Penny. She was hanging off a man with long black hair, a strip of pink breaking up the solid color.

"I apologize for Nora, she's had a bit too much to drink", said the man, and the woman giggled, booping him on the nose. "That's Ruby, we're celebrating her 25th birthday tonight," the man informed her, smiling softly and pulling Nora away before she could cause any more damage.

Penny grinned widely and strode over to the silver-eyed girl, waving her hand and saying, quite loudly, "Salutations!"

Ruby turned and found herself face to face with the woman she had been thinking (obsessing) about for the past 6 months. She had a speech ready to declare her love and ask the woman out on the spot, one she had practiced in the mirror for at least eight weeks now.

So naturally, she couldn't get a damn word out.

"Uh- um, hello!" Ruby squeaked out, unable to fight the blush creeping up her face. She gulped and tried to move the conversation forward "Um, h-how are you?" She mentally slapped herself for stuttering, she was blowing her chance with the girl of her dreams!

The ginger, however, didn't seem to mind at all. "I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking! My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you!" She ended every sentence with an exclamation point, which took Ruby slightly aback. She had never met anyone as energetic and happy before.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby," the brunette responded shyly looking down at her feet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny exclaimed, smiling widely at Ruby.

"You...already said that," said Ruby laughing at the ginger. The shorter girl didn't think it was possible, but she was falling harder and harder for Penny every second. She was quirky and a little strange for sure, but extremely honest and 100% authentic.

Penny thought for a moment, her face screwed up in concentration. Then, she smiled, if it were possible, even wider than before. "So I did! Ruby, would you care to dance?" The girl held out her hand, still smiling brightly at the brunette. Ruby's eyes widened and she felt her face go red, all she could manage was a small nod, which Penny took as a huge victory. The girl practically jumped up and down with a shout of "Seeeeensational!" before dragging the birthday girl out to the dance floor.

The song was upbeat and face-paced, but that didn't seem to deter Penny from sweeping Ruby closer to her, right hand on the brunette's waist, the other clasping their hands together. The ginger smiled down at Ruby and began a quick two step, causing the silver-eyed girl to giggle and go along with it. The sound only seemed to encourage Penny and after two, three, ten songs, they were finally out of breath.

Ruby motioned to the bar, and Penny followed. Blake and Sun had mysteriously disappeared, so the girl reached behind the counter and filled up two glasses with water, handing one to the taller woman. Penny said something then, but Ruby couldn't make out the words over the thumping bass.

"What?" Ruby half-shouted, cupping a hand to her ear and leaning closer to the green-eyed girl.

"I said," Penny started, shouting now. But before the girl could finish, the music transitioned to a much slower, and softer, song. That, however, did not stop Penny from continuing to yell, for all the bar to hear: "I'd like to kiss you now!"

Everyone around them turned, and Ruby's face when a deep shade of red. A few chuckles and wolf whistles were heard around the bar and Penny turned to beam and wave at them. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned back to Ruby, only to be yanked down to the shorter girl's level before she felt a pair of lips crash against her own.

There was cheering and clapping around the bar, the wolf whistles even louder, but Ruby may as well have been deaf to them. She didn't feel sparks or see fireworks, mainly because her mind decided to go completely blank before being positively filled with everything that was Penny. Her warm hands, her soft lips, the smell of her shampoo.

Then it was over as soon as it started, Penny broke the contact, appearing to be just as breathless as Ruby. A few moments of silenced ensued while Ruby's eyes roamed over Penny's face before the ginger said, barely above a whisper, "Seeeeensational," and connected their lips again.

oO0Oo

 _At the bar 10:15 PM_

Velvet approached the bar cautiously, eyes on the gorgeous amber-eyed woman she saw from the front door. She had never been instantly attracted to anyone really, so the pull the she felt to the bartender confused her, but mostly just got her excited. She had heard about people falling head over heels, but only second hand. Velvet had dated a few people here and there, but had never really fallen in love before. She knew that for a fact now, because just looking at the tall woman with long raven hair made her feel more than she had for any one of her past flings.

The rabbit faunus put her elbows up on the counter waiting for the bartender to notice her. She noticed that there was another man behind the bar and panicked briefly, thinking they might be together. She relaxed slightly when he asked a blue-haired man sitting on one of the stools to dance.

"What can I get you?"

Velvet stiffened at the voice, she didn't have to turn to know that it was the enticing woman. She turned slowly and found herself tongue-tied when those stunning amber eyes were looking directly at her. Taking a deep breath, she responded "Whatever is your favorite," smiling slightly.

The bartender smirked at her a nodded, which set Velvet's heart racing. When she received her drink the woman stayed in front of her, much to her delight. The rabbit faunus decided to get the conversation going. "So...what's your name?"

"Blake," the woman said, smiling at her slightly. Velvet had a feeling the bartender, Blake, knew exactly why she was asking. "And yours?"

The brown-haired woman was taking a sip of her drink and almost choked her in haste to answer. "Velvet," she managed to get out, watching as Blake contained her laughter, for which she was very grateful.

Two more people approached the bar and Blake held up one finger to indicate that she would be right back. Velvet took the time to think over a strategy to woo the other woman. She observed the bartender from afar for a few moments, thinking it over, but she found her to be too distracting. Everything about Blake enticed Velvet, from the long legs, to the lean but powerful arms, the sharp look in her eyes, and especially the two black cat ears poking out of the top of her head.

Blake turned and caught her staring, causing Velvet to blush and immediately look away. She heard the woman return in front of her, but couldn't bring herself to meet the bartender's eyes just yet. Velvet steeled herself, took a deep breath, and looked up, meeting Blake's expectant gaze.

"So Blake-"

"Yes, I'll go out with you," Blake interrupted, smiling slightly when she saw Velvet's stiffen. The rabbit faunus started stuttering, but Blake decided to rescue her. "That's what you were going to ask wasn't it?" She questioned, picking up a glass and beginning to clean it off.

"I-well-I mean-well yeah, I was leading up to it," Velvet finished somewhat quietly, taken off guard by the cat faunus's apparent ability to read her mind.

But Blake only smiled, "Good, then I saved us some time. You're too pretty to let go and the night is young. Give me one second." The raven-haired woman dug around under the bar for a moment, then produced a sign that said 'Gone on break, be back soon' and placed it on the counter. Laughing at the vagueness of the sign, Velvet waited for Blake to come back around the bar.

They went to the dance floor together, enjoying each other's company and laughing when they realized that neither one of them could dance very well. Velvet was aware of Blake's eyes roaming over her, but didn't mind in the slightest. She did notice however, the cat faunus's eyes always stayed a little bit longer at her lips. She smiled to herself, deciding that two could play at Blake's little mind reading game.

Velvet motioned to the bar and the other woman nodded, grabbing two bottles of water for the pair. After they had both gulped down half the bottle, Blake leaned against the bar, "So Velvet-"

"Yes, I'd like to kiss you." Velvet interrupted before the woman could any further, rather pleased with herself when Blake's eyes widened for a second before she threw back her head and laughed. Velvet laughed too, but didn't want her fun to be over just yet. "Actually, I'd like to drag you off into the corner and do a few more things, just thought I'd save us some time."

Blake's jaw dropped and Velvet winked at her, strutting off into the corner, past the blue haired man and the monkey faunus who were now wrapped around each other, kissing fiercely off to the side of the dance floor.

Velvet smiled to herself when she felt a pair of hands on her hips, and spun around to see Blake watching her hungrily. She put a finger to cat faunus's lips before anything could happen, wanting to get one more word in. "Just so you know, I'm expecting a _real_ date after tonight."

Blake smiled and nodded, before crashing their lips together. Velvet felt her back hit the wall, and just like that, all thought flew from her mind, not even noticing the blonde haired girl she had seen at the hospital a few days ago standing stock still in the doorway to her left.

oO0Oo

 _The back room, 10 PM_

Yang nudged the door to the break room open with her shoulder, still holding a struggling Weiss around the middle. Kicking the door shut, she put the heiress down, but made sure to stay in front of the door just in case Weiss decided to try and get one more punch in.

The shorter girl immediately started pacing, grumbling under her breath all the while. She looked positively dangerous, and Yang had to admit that she definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end of the Schnee's wrath.

Weiss stopped pacing and crossed her arms, tapping her foot and breathing heavily through her nose. She was calming down, but the adrenaline pumping through her veins certainly didn't help.

"So. That's your ex-girlfriend? Emerald?" The heiress asked Yang, her voice still very aggressive. Yang nodded once, afraid of where this conversation was going or what Weiss may have seen. "Well she seems terrible. No sense of manners, cruder than anyone I've ever met. She's-she's-" The white haired girl was reaching for a word awful enough to describe the green-haired monstrosity but was apparently at a loss.

"A bitch." Yang supplied, nodding again. She had started dating Emerald five years ago, for about three years before she discovered her true nature. Emerald was very good at manipulating Yang, getting under her skin and staying there. When the blonde said she wanted to break up, Emerald went berserk, attacking Yang in the heat of her emotions. Yang threw her out of their shared apartment at that point, telling her never to come back.

"Yes! A bitch! The worst of them! Yang, you're so much better than her! Why were you even with her in the first place? How can a kind-hearted, loyal, compassionate, gorgeous woman like you end up with someone like Emerald!?" Weiss finished her rant with her hands stretched out in the air, as if asking the universe at large.

Yang blinked at the heiress's outburst. Did Weiss really think those things of her? What did that mean? The white-haired girl realized she might have gone overboard with her description of Yang, and decided that it was time to scrap her plan of a romantic candle lit dinner, and just fess up to the blonde now.

"Do you think we could go back to your place? The music is giving me a headache and I think I may need some ice for my hand," Weiss trailed off, hoping Yang would get the hint that she wanted to be alone with her.

"Oh. Uh. Sure thing Princess, just let me go find Ruby and tell her that we're leaving."

Hint received.

Yang led them both out of the back room before stopping suddenly in the doorway. Weiss actually bumped into her and look up in confusion. "Yang, what are you-" She followed the blonde's path of sight before seeing Neptune kissing a monkey faunus like it was his damn job. She smiled at this, _'So that's Sun…'_ she thought to herself. Neptune hadn't shut up about the bartender for weeks, and Weiss was glad he finally worked up the courage to talk to him. Or by the looks of it, do much more than talk.

Yang, however, was not happy at all. Her eyes were glowing red, and Weiss swore she could almost feel the anger radiating off of her blonde companion. She realized how this whole situation looked to the taller woman and tried to explain, "Yang this isn't what it looks like-"

Before Weiss could finish, Yang grabbed her hand and stormed out of the bar, fuming all the while.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, had a lot going on. This is the last official chapter, but I promise a prologue is on the way. Thank you so much for the support, I couldn't ask for a better response to my first fic.**

Ch. 8

Weiss followed Yang out to the parking lot, wondering where she should begin.

She thought it might be better to get it all over with as soon as possible. But what would Yang think of her when she found out? It wasn't exactly uncommon for rich men to cheat on their wives, but this situation was entirely different. Weiss was very aware of Neptune's infidelity, as most wives were, but she didn't mind. She encouraged it, even. She had always been Neptune's cover, but at what cost? Weiss had never truly been in a relationship, all the boys around her knowing full well that she was Neptune's girl. She had never known the kind of love that she felt for Yang. How was she supposed to explain all this?

"Yang I-" Weiss started, trying to start somewhere.

"Not here." Yang interrupted without looking back. The heiress was slightly taken aback, but kept following her companion. They got to Yang's motorcycle, the woman immediately swinging her leg over it and offering her spare helmet to Weiss. There was no protest as the white-haired girl clipped it on, and off they went. Yang was trying not to think about how electricity seemed to be coursing through her body when Weiss clutched her tightly. There were more serious matters to attend to.

The entire ride passed in complete silence, Yang's brow furrowed, and a slightly worried expression on Weiss's face. They got to the Schnee manor without incident, the blonde hopping off the bike and entering the garage without a backwards glance. Weiss followed obediently behind her, afraid of where this conversation might end up.

"Yang, it isn't what you think, you don't know Neptune, you don't know what-"

"Don't." The blonde woman spoke softly, but she may as well have shouted with the effect it had on Weiss. There were so many emotions in Yang's voice. Rage, confusion, _hurt_. All packed into one small word. "Don't you dare try and defend him!" She was shouting now, eyes were vivid red, tears forming, but not falling. Not yet. Weiss was shocked into silence and nodded once, sitting down in the closest chair while Yang stared at her.

"He doesn't get the luxury of an explanation! I don't want to know why! I don't want a sob story, or circumstances, or whatever else you were going to tell me! I don't want to feel sorry for Neptune, because I've been jealous of him from the day we met! He has everything! And look at me! What do I have!?" Yang exclaimed, her hands spread wide in a question.

Weiss blinked once. She didn't think the blonde was ever jealous of any of her worldly possessions. "I know Neptune and I have quite a lot of money, I mean, you've seen the Schnee estate-"

"That's not what I mean," Yang interrupted again, her voice returning to a normal volume. "And you know it. I'm happy with what Ruby and I have, the shop, the apartment, everything. I've never been jealous of the money, or the house, or the job-"

"Then what are you talking about? Why are you so angry with him?" Weiss was confused now, Yang's reaction had been positively volatile.

"I'm angry because he has you!" The shouting had come back, but the tears were falling freely from Yang's lilac eyes now. "Neptune has everything I ever wanted because he has you! He has the most sophisticated, talented, ambitious, hard-working, _committed_ wife _._ And what does he do!? He goes and messes around with a bartender, right in front of everyone! He wasn't even sneaking around or trying to hide it! Anyone could have seen, anyone could have told you! You gave him your heart and he threw it away!" Yang had stopped crying now, but her voice still sounded broken.

She took a deep shuddering breath and continued, "I'm angry because I wanted you to give me your heart, because you've had mine ever since you told me about your scar. I'm angry because if I had your heart, you would never feel the need to play that song on the piano again, the one I heard when you didn't know I was there. I wanted to be the one to make you happy, to bring you ice cream when you needed it, to be your space heater in the winter, to hold the door whenever we went out. I wanted to be the last one you saw before you went to bed at night and the first one you saw in the morning. I wanted to be the one you loved. I didn't want it to be anyone else, let alone someone who would cheat on you. I just...I wanted you to want me like I want you," Yang finished, eyes dry, but voice quavering.

Weiss sat in the chair, mouth hanging slightly open. She had been made aware that Yang had some feelings for her that night, but she never expected _this_. The confession had her reeling, she wasn't even sure if she could form words, let alone what those words would be if she could.

"But I know you don't," Weiss's eyes snapped to Yang's, but the blonde continued before she could say anything. "And I know that's something I'm going to have to get over. But I can't just let someone as wonderful as you feel like you have to stay with a husband like that," Lilac eyes were downcast as their owner finished. Yang's voice strong, but it was entirely hollow.

"He's not my husband." The words had come out of Weiss's mouth of their volition, and it occurred to the white haired girl that for the first time in her life, she was speaking from the heart. "Well...according to some paperwork he is. But Neptune and I were never involved romantically. He's gay...but I'm sure you may have noticed that…. He told me in boarding school when we were sixteen, I've been his cover ever since. I love him. But only as a sister loves a brother. Nothing less. Nothing more," Weiss stopped, unsure of where to go from there.

Yang's head had slowly lifted during Weiss's speech, lilac eyes locked on to ice blues. The intensity of the gaze made the heiress slightly uncomfortable, but she continued. "As for the matter of my heart….It was never Neptune's. It has belonged to a kind, sincere, generous, vibrant, energetic, _brute_ for quite some time now. Ever since she crawled under my car and changed the oi- _mmf_!"

Weiss let out a squeak as she felt a pair of lips connect forcefully with her own. She barely had time to register what was happening before they were gone again.

"Jeez, Weiss I'm so sorry, I totally interrupted you. You just have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that and you were saying all those things, and I was already amped up from the freaking floodgate of emotions I just let loose and I didn't even ask if you wanted to and-"

"Yang." Weiss stopped the girl's rambling for what seemed like the hundredth time since they met.

"Y-yeah?" Yang asked cautiously.

"Stop talking and do that again immediately." Yang's mouth fell open, causing Weiss to roll her eyes and grab the blonde by the collar of her shirt, tugging her down to eye level. "Don't make me ask again."

Yang's eyes darkened as she crashed their lips together, with much more intensity than the first time. Weiss felt as if the entire universe was falling away around her and rebuilding itself with Yang as its center. She had kissed boys in the past, but this was different. _This_ made her feel like whole body was on fire, ignited by the woman that was kissing her as if it was her one and only chance. This made her feel like she was important. Like she was special.

Like she was home.

They broke apart when the need for air became apparent, flushed faces smiling softly at each other. Yang had a hard, blazing look in her eyes, but her words were quiet and gentle.

"Wow….I didn't think you could be any more amazing...but add 'The best kisser to ever grace Remnant' to that list," Yang said, eliciting a small laugh from Weiss.

"That was so cheesy," the heiress said, pushing the blonde's shoulder playfully. "Do you remember the day we met? I tripped on that wheely thing and you caught me?" Yang nodded, her eyes still blazing. "Well, you might have caught me, but I fell hard anyways. I...I love you Yang." Weiss felt the need to get everything off her chest, lay it bare for Yang so no more misunderstandings could come between them.

The blonde chuckled lightly "Who's cheesy now?" Yang leaned down to kiss the heiress softly. "I love you too Weiss. Always will." The white haired girl leaned in for another kiss, but Yang stepped back, earning a questioning gaze from the heiress.

"Look, I'm going to be very honest, if you keep kissing me, I don't think I'm going to be able to stop for a _very_ long time, and it's already pretty late. I don't want to screw this up by going faster than you want, so how about I go home, and I'll come by first thing in the morning?" Yang had her hands clasped behind her back to prevent them grabbing the heiress and taking her right then and there.

Weiss had an unidentifiable look in her eyes before she started walking towards the main house, gesturing for Yang to follow.

"Um, Weiss? Where are we going?" The blonde asked, wondering if any of what she just said registered with the heiress.

"I'm going to show you where my tattoo is," Weiss said in an even voice, but couldn't hide the smirk on her lips when Yang froze in place, the blazing look returning to her eyes in an instant. The heiress looked back at the blonde's stock-still form. "Are you coming?" Weiss asked, continuing towards her bedroom.

"Oh, I will be," Yang muttered under her breath before running after Weiss, feeling more complete than she had been years.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So this is it guys! All finished. Thank you for all the reviews, you've been awesome**.

 _2 years later_

Yang leaned up against the counter in her kitchen, smiling at the assembly of people in her living room to celebrate her birthday.

Ruby was sitting on the couch watching Penny affectionately as the ginger played with Zwei. Blake immediately tucked her feet up as the tiny corgi ran towards her, while Velvet laughed and pulled the faunus into her lap, planting a kiss to her temple. Neptune was leaning against the wall, chatting with Weiss amicably, the two laughing at an unheard joke. Sun saw Yang watching the scene and walked over, leaning on the counter next to her.

"Like what you see Xiao-Long?" the blond boy teased, flicking her nose with his tale.

Yang laughed and swatted his tale away. "Cool it monkey boy. And yes, I do like what I see. Everyone just seems so happy. Like we were all just wandering around waiting to find each other….Wow that was really cheesy," Yang laughed, shaking her head.

"I mean, yeah it was. But not entirely untrue either," Sun said, smiling. "Actually, I wanted to get your advice on something, can we talk?"

The blonde woman blinked once, surprised at how serious the man looked. "Uh, sure Sun. We can go into my office. Come on." Yang led him through the house to the room directly above the garage. Her desk was covered in several drawings of everything from sports cars to plane engines. A small plaque was at the front of the desk reading "Schnee Mechanic". Yang leaned on the edge of the desk and faced Sun. "So what's up man?"

The faunus fidgeted nervously and pulled a small box out of his pocket, showing it to her. "I wanna propose to Neptune. We've talked about it a little, and we both want it, but I dunno. I want to make it special. The only person who knows him better than you is Weiss, but it felt a little...odd...to ask her how to propose to her ex-husband," Sun laughed shoved the box back into his pocket.

Yang's jaw dropped when she saw the box, but now she was sporting a dazzling smile. "Sun. That's awesome. That's so, so awesome. Congrats dude. My advice? Well jeez, I dunno. Nep is pretty smart so if you go big he'll know what's going down right away. You gotta catch him off guard. Thursday is date night, right? Hide the ring in your glove compartment, I have a friend on the force, he can pretend to pull you over. Ask Neptune to grab your registration, and boom. Surprise proposal."

Sun was already laughing by the time Yang had finished. "Aw man, his face will be priceless, that's perfect Yang. Thank you," The man chuckled and turned to head back to living room. He paused at the door and looked back. "Oh yeah, one more thing?" The blonde woman raised an eyebrow nodding at him to continue. "Be my best man?"

Yang's mouth fell open for the second time in 15 minutes. She threw her head back and laughed wiping a tear from her eye. "Be the best man at my girlfriend's ex-husband's wedding? Sure, sounds like fun. Your bachelor party is gonna be bat-shit crazy though, so start prepping."

"Aye-aye captain. Happy Birthday." Sun gave her a little mock salute and went back to the living room. Yang chuckled and rolled her eyes, a habit she had picked up from Weiss. She went to her desk to send an email to Officer Nikos, smiling the whole time. So Sun and Neptune were tying the knot huh? She was truly happy for them, but it made her think of the ring in her bottom desk drawer. She bought it six months ago, but she and Weiss had been so busy revamping the Schnee Dust Company, there hadn't really been a good time to talk about their future as a couple.

Yang was so lost in thought she didn't hear anyone open the door to her office. Weiss had come in and snuck up behind her, snaking her arms around the blonde's broad shoulders. Yang sighed and leaned back, tilting her head up for a kiss.

"Hello. Are you busy? We were going to bring your cake out in a moment." Weiss smiled softly and brushed Yang's hair out of her eyes.

"No, I'm good. Just helping Sun and Neptune have all their dreams come true," Weiss raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Monkey boy wants to propose, he asked me for help planning it." The white-haired woman looked shocked for a moment before laughing and covering her eyes with her hand. Yang was thoroughly confused. "What is it Princess?"

"It's-it's nothing, I'm truly happy for them. Why don't you come eat your cake. We can discuss it later, I promise." Yang still looked skeptical but led them into the living room. The lights were already off and everyone was around the cake, candles already lit. They all started to sing, Ruby grinning from ear to ear. Blake eyes were shining with unshed tears and Sun was smiling guiltily. The birthday cake had the words "turn around" written in frosting.

"Weiss, what's going o-" Yang turned to stop dead in her tracks, seeing her girlfriend on one knee, holding out a small silver ring.

"I have spent countless hours trying to write a speech for this moment. However, it seems like I should keep this short and sweet. I love you. I want to be with you. Forever. So...Yang Xiao-Long, will you marry me?" Weiss finished, sounding extremely nervous.

"I-I... _Of course I will._ " Yang yanked her girlfriend- _fiance_ -up by her hand and kissed her for all she was worth. Everyone started applauding and they broke apart grinning. "Oh! Wait here!" Yang ran back into her office, grabbing the box from her bottom right drawer. Weiss saw the box and grinned widely, holding her finger out and gesturing for Yang to do the same.

Sun came up and clapped Yang on the shoulder, "Great minds think alike, huh blondie?" He whispered and offered Weiss a fist-bump, which she hesitantly took part in.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur, full of hugs and laughter, and quite a bit of alcohol. Ruby and Blake were the last to leave, happily accepting the offer to be maids of honor for the brides.

"Well that was an eventful birthda-" Weiss interrupted Yang with a searing kiss pushing her against the wall, hands tangling in blonde hair almost immediately.

"I've been waiting to do that since you said yes, I have no idea why I decided to propose in front of other people and if you don't get upstairs to our bedroom in the next 30 seconds, I will take on the floor," Blue eyes had darkened considerably, words spilling out of Weiss's mouth in one breath.

Yang smiled widely and scooped her fiance into her arms, running up the stairs as fast as she could.

oO0Oo

"Best. Birthday. Ever." Yang punctuated each word with a kiss, smiling and brushing Weiss's hair out of her flushed face.

"Oh my goodness! That reminds me, I never gave you your birthday present," the white-haired girl exclaimed, getting up and running out of the bedroom.

"Are you telling me that your proposal wasn't my present?" Yang shouted from the bed, laughing a little and propping herself up on her pillow. Weiss came back in smiling, holding out an envelope.

"Oh an envelope. Stationary has always held a special place in my heart." Yang teased, sticking her tongue out when Weiss rolled her eyes. "Wait...what is this?"

The white-haired girl pointed to the top of the piece of paper. "It's a sponsorship from Barilla. See?"

"Um...okay? Why did you want a sponsorship from Barilla? The SDC doesn't really need it, do we?"

It was Weiss's turn to be confused. "Well...Ruby said you wanted it, she said you were hoping for it since we met. I'm going to be known as the Spaghetti Girl now."

Yang roared with laughter, calming herself down enough to get out, "You certainly are."


End file.
